1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to virtual environments and, in particular, to virtual environments that include virtual objects representing physical objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for displaying a virtual representation of an object relative to the physical form of the object in a workspace.
2. Background
During the assembly of complex devices, various parts may need to be installed in specific locations. An operator performing an assembly task may use paper manuals, electronic manuals, or both for basic guidance to perform the task. However, in some cases, the different parts being installed and the locations for installation may look so similar to each other that looking at paper manuals and electronic manuals may provide insufficient guidance. For example, without added context for the exact locations at which parts are to be installed, the static pictures of the parts presented in these types of manuals may not provide enough detail to clearly describe where to install the part.
Having access to an interactive three-dimensional (3D) model of the assembly can provide additional information by allowing inspection of different views of the part and the physical location in the assembly where the part is to be installed. Without an accurate reference to the physical location in the assembly, errors may still occur during part installation.
Further, some currently available techniques for installing parts may be more time-consuming and require more effort than desired. For example, the 17th, 18th, and 19th ribs of an aircraft wing may look similar. To install a specific bracket on the 17th rib, an operator may need to manually count the ribs, use a tape measure, or perform some other localization or measurement technique to identify the 17th rib. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as manufacturing, maintenance, inspection, or other possible issues.